


Pursuit if Lost Time

by Hammahton



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammahton/pseuds/Hammahton
Summary: “You’re willing to help me?"“Of course I will.”“And what do you get out of it?”“I,” TimeKeeper’s eye glinted with delight “get to time travel once more.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Pursuit if Lost Time

The sun had near completely set, the teardrops of light falling from the clocktower’s sides was the only semblance of its existence. Shadowed by the twilight, a phantom-like figure emerged from the tower’s depths. They were nearly engulfed by the twilight rays, the gold embroidery on their coat and the flares of green on its visible interiors silhouetted them from their surroundings. The Phantom sat at the tower’s edge, one of their legs pulled close to their chest, the other hanging off the ledge, overseeing the abyss that lay below. From the pockets of their coat they withdrew an assortment of objects. Seven in total, all small enough to fit within a hand. The ornamentation of each object was disarrayed, contrasting the ones beside it. The polarity was betrayed by a recurrence of twelve stagnant symbols intersecting with arrows. The Phantom observed each one with unwavering scrutiny, methodically ending each one in hopes of a reaction, only to be met with the eternal clicking of cogs and gears, and tossing the timepieces aside to continue with the next.

The Phantom let out a sigh laced with fatigue and discontent, mindlessly fidgeting with the last timepiece in their hand, gazing across the violet sky. The respite lasted all of a few seconds before a glinting arrow pierced the fabric of reality, halting a hair’s breadth away from the Phantom’s head. The arrow split in half, opening to tear apart space itself, before snapping shut and retreating, leaving a gaping wound in the sky. The Phantom stared into the chasm in disbelief. The Phantom’s disbelief dissipated into pure shock as a person appeared from the rift, smiling, sitting aloft the gistlening arrow, her legs crossed, floating in mid-air. The rift snapped shut behind her allowing the sun's sinking rays to illuminate her with an ethereal glow. The Phantom dropped the timepiece, unable to look away from the form before them to watch the clock fall into the abyss.

The person examined her surroundings before turning to face the Phantom. Her left eye was covered by an eyepatch; her right eye was a captivating shade of gold, with a swirling line branded on to the pupil, spinning eternally in an enchanting circle. What the Phantom had assumed to be an arrow was closer in shape to a winding key. It was at least 5 times her height, with a gold chain attached from the blunt end to the key’s middle. A top hat shaded her eyes (eye?) and she adorned a dark brown pin-striped suit, with puffed sleeves emerging from her waist coat, along with a white cravat decorated with a brooch in the shape of a cog wheel.

“For a supposed Phantom Thief you were surprisingly easy to find,” She said.

It took a few moments for The Phantom to regain their composure. Realizing what had occurred they looked up with an exasperated expression, “I had to return that timepiece.”

“Oh?” The stranger looked down with mock-confusion, “And why would you do that? I doubt it will aid much of anything.”

“I… suppose so, I shall be taking my leave now,” The Phantom said as they stowed away the remaining timepieces in their coat before briskly retreating into the clocktower. The door shut behind them, yet they were looking at the same sky as before. 

“Now, now, you mustn't run away,” The person began, “After all, I am merely… _intrigued_.” 

“How? What?” The Phantom’s voice faltered. 

The stranger disregarded the Phantom’s questions, “Your deviance from your usual instruments of interest is quite concerning,” She turned away sweeping out her arm in a grand motion, "You’ve always aimed for artifacts of the highest grade, the best merchandise. Not a single has escaped your grasp. So why,” She turned to face them, “Would you choose to pursue timepieces of all things?”

The Phantom ignored her, attempting to leave again. This time they were greeted by a night sky, pale moonlight pouring over the darkened landscape. The Phantom tried again, finding themself gazing at spiraling plumes of smoke ascending from fires burned below. They tried again and again; reaching scenes more eerie than the next.

The Phantom gave up eventually, looking up to where the person was. Her winding key was now lodged into the atmosphere, steadily rotating as the faint tones of ticking filled the air. She stood beside the key, amused at the occurrence. She plucked out the key with ease, as it slowed to a stop.

“Wh- How did you do that? Who even are you?” The Phantom’s asked, their initial astonishment returning.

“I am the TimeKeeper, and, as the name suggests, I can reorient time itself.” TimeKeeper approached the Phantom, “So tell me, what ails you? I believe my abilities may provide some much needed assistance.”

“You’re willing to help me?" 

“Of course I will.”

“And what do you get out of it?”

“I,” TimeKeeper’s eye glinted with delight “ _get to time travel once more._ ”

A care-free smile graced her features again, “So what do you say?” She mused in delight, “Shall you follow me into the unknowns of what fate beholds?” Without awaiting response, the time-traveller lifted her winding key like a pair of scissors. With a swift movement, the key split into two and returned to its original form with a resounding  _ click _ . The rift materialized in a storm of spiraling wind. It ensnared both the Phantom and TimeKeeper, plucking them like wild flowers and engulfing them inside the void.

The Phantom unsteadily rose from the ground, “You didn’t wait for my answer,” They muttered.

“Was I wrong to assume your response? You would’ve agreed anyway.”

The Phantom bit back a retort, opting to inspect their surroundings instead. Inside of the time rift seemed to extend eternally, a thick haze shrouding the horizon. The haze altered its silhouette, forging scenes with the mist and rust. The rift was sparsely decorated with gears lines, ever revolving in various shades of gold and bronze. The floor was a patchwork of different metals, all glimmering with rust. The faded sound of ticking echoed throughout, soft enough to make the listener believe they were a mere illusion. Apart from the Phantom and TimeKeeper, the time rift was void. The stillness reverberated, seizing each moment to fester and permeate the ones next.

TimeKeeper’s voice pierced the veil of silence, “This is your first encounter with a time rift, I presume?”

The Phantom nodded, “It’s a lot emptier than I expected.” They noted duly.

“Vacancy helps me observe.” TimeKeeper tapped her eyepatch twice. It let out a metallic ring in response. “Timelines,” She clarified, seeing the Phantom’s confusion, “The future, the past. As the timekeeper, I spend my time observing the timelines, ensuring that all stays as it should be. Quite a tedious and monotonous fate, but I find entertainment somehow,” TimeKeeper trailed off. Her smile faltered before she continued, “So, what is your ‘pursuit’ after?” She asked, placing special emphasis on the word pursuit.

“An heirloom,” They answered, “One that is rightfully  _ mine _ . It was auctioned away.”

“So you stole  _ every _ timepiece you came across in an endeavour to find  _ one _ ?”

“I- yes? I suppose I did do that,” They responded with a confused laugh.

“And what sets this timepiece apart from the rest?” TimeKeeper cupped her face with her hand.

“The user can time travel, I believe- although it can only send the user to the past. Although it may not function since the winding key is rusted. Nevertheless, the sooner we find it the better.”

TimeKeeper flit off her winding key, gently clasping it in the crook of her right arm, “Then speak your destination!”

“The clocktower, exactly two months before our meeting.”

With grace, TimeKeeper thrust the point of her winding key into the air. It pierced the haze, fashioning an aperture. They departed the rift, arriving at the exact site of their meeting. The sun’s afterglow cascaded over the clouds, embellishing the clocktower’s sides with phantasmic shadows. The field surrounding the clock tower was laden with rose bushes. The crowd gathered before the clocktower’s doors in anticipation. The Phantom peered over the ledge, a golden glimmer capturing their attention.

“There it is,” They whispered.

“How do you plan to steal it?” TimeKeeper inquired.

“My usual methods are useless in such an environment,” The Phantom remarked with a sigh, “I’ll be noticed instantly.”

TimeKeeper hummed in thought. “Perhaps I could change a few aspects,” She said. She paused once again, focused on something in the distance. The silence perpetuated. At last she regained focus, her line of sight fixing on the clock above.

“What were you doing?”

“Just looking,” TimeKeeper mused, “Where were we again? Ah yes, a plan. Do you have one?” Her demeanor had shifted in those moments. She was visibly more excited, awaiting the Phantom’s answer with fervent impatience .

“Not really.”

TimeKeeper smiled to herself, “Well, I have a few ideas to spare.”

With that, she inserted her key into the air. TimeKeeper’s hands nimbly directed the key. It revolved with slow, temperate clicks, crescendoing to drown out the fervent whispers of delirium. The tones were hypnotic. The sun’s blaze quelled, everything went quiet, stopping to harmonize with the rhythm. An eternity past before the notes faded, awaking the Phantom awoke from their trance. The warm hues once previously cast along the buildings and roads had been replaced by mellow moonlight. They glanced at TimeKeeper, still clasping the key. The Phantom opened their mouth to say something, before a series of gasps echoed from below. The crowd was in a frenzied state.

“Now’s your chance,” TimeKeeper declared.

“Are- are they supposed to know that something changed?” The Phantom inquired.

“Ideally, no, but it serves as the perfect distraction.”

“Wouldn’t describe this as ‘perfect’,” The Phantom scoffed.

“You require more adjustments then?” TimeKeeper’s voice wavered as she spoke. Her smile had returned, a certain instability lay below it. Her hands trembled violently, threatening to slip from the key. She turned the key again, the tolls spilled over the noise. Tick, tick, tick, the sky danced around itself. Tick, tick, tick, trees lit ablaze. Tick, tick, tick, flesh melted off the skeletons of those below, the bones becoming dust soon after. Tick, tick, tick, the structures around them collapsed. Tick, tick, tick, the world disintegrated, leaving only the clocktower. The Phantom stared at TimeKeeper. An expression of pure euphoria coated her countenance. A small crack appeared. Then two, four, sixteen, thirty, countless fractures formed. The Phantom’s attention returned to TimeKeeper. The key was still turning. 

The key… The key would be able to end this, thought the Phantom. If they could just get it away from TimeKeeper.

The Phantom lunged at TimeKeeper, shoving her aside. With great effort, they managed to wrench the key out. The Phantom stumbled, floundering against the weight of the key as the ledge seceded from beneath them. The key’s gravity entangled the Phantom, plunging them into the abyss. They braced for the impact, but the sensation lurched to a stop. With reluctance, the Phantom opened their eyes to find the key drifting in mid-air. With a sigh of relief, the Phantom lowered their feet to the ground. 

Even without the winding key, the fissures continued to grow, spreading across the sky and shattering the moon. The Phantom watched broken fragments fall away into chasmic unknown. Their attention diverted to the stage, a familiar golden luminescence shimmered in pale moonlight. They lunged towards the timepiece, staggering around the fractures and clambering upstage towards the glass case. The timepiece rested upon satin and velvet, exactly how the Phantom had remembered. The gold disk was small enough to fit in their palm. A chain extended from one end, snaking back to create a loop. The face was decorated with the phases of the moon, each engraved in gold. Three arrows unfurled from the center, silently moving in syncopation. And the winding key. It was still intact, rusted, by intact.

The Phantom lifted the key, aiming the point at the glass. With a swift thrust, the glass shattered, raining down on the timepiece. The Phantom lifted the timepiece, examining it over. A smile pulled at the corners of their mouth. At last, at long last, they had finally found it. Two months of futile searching, had finally resulted in success. They could rest… But not yet. They still had to leave this timeline. The Phantom examined the ruins for TimeKeeper to no avail. As much as they didn’t want to, they had to leave, with or without TimeKeeper. 

With TimeKeeper’s key clutched to their chest, they wound the timepiece. And with a flash of light they found themself back at the clocktower. The pale twilight sky illuminated the shadows. The landscape below was rich with color. They were back. They had found their timepiece, and made it back. The Phantom stared at TimeKeeper’s winding key. After contemplation, they set it down at the ledge, hoping that TimeKeeper would find it if she was alive.

With one last look back, the Phantom pushed open the door to the inside of the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a bit out of character, I had to turn this in for an English assignment :P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! It's my first attempt at writing a fanfiction.


End file.
